1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication analyzers and more specifically it relates to a communication analyzing system for effectively determining a first communication style, emotion and personality type of a first communication and an appropriate reply communication style for a reply communication.
With the proliferation of connections to the Internet by a rapidly growing number of individuals, the viability of the Internet as a widely accepted medium of communication and business activity has increased correspondingly. The Internet is comprised of a global computer network allowing various types of data to be transmitted including but not limited to video, audio and graphical images. The type of connection the individual has to the Internet determines the overall quality and speed of their Internet experience. With increasing bandwidth and decreasing prices of Internet connections available to consumers such as DSL, ISDN, T1, T3 and cable modems, increased usage and quality of Internet related activities will inevitably occur.
With the dramatic increase of individuals utilizing the Internet in recent years, there has been a significant increase in electronic communications whether between individuals or from a potential customer to a business. It is important for an individual replying to another person's communication to have a similar reply communication style to effectively communicate. Hence, there is a need for a communication analyzing system that effectively determines the communication style,emotion and personality of the sender of a communication so that a desired reply communication may be effectively utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication analyzers have been in use for years in various forms. Companies such as INSIGHT, THOUGHTSCAN and ECHOMAIL have been creating communication analyzers that respectively analyze consumer information in real-time to generate buying preference data, utilize psychological profiling for hiring purposes, and processing/categorizing high volume electronic mail (e-mail) for automated response systems. Grammar checking programs such as the grammar checking feature of MICROSOFT WORD analyze a document to determine whether proper grammar has been utilized by the writer.
Conventional communication analyzers do not determine an appropriate reply communication style, emotion and personality type in response to a first communication style by another individual. Another problem with conventional communication analyzers is that they do not evaluate the content or meaning of an individual's mode of communication. A further problem with conventional communication analyzers is that they do not provide the user with different models of communication to select from to improve the effectiveness of their own communications based upon their audience.
While conventional communication analyzers may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively determining a first communication style, emotion and personality type of a first communication and an appropriate reply communication style for a reply communication. Conventional communication analyzers typically are concerned solely with the grammar and structure of a single communication without considering the communication style of the sender and a desirable reply communication style by a replier.
In these respects, the communication analyzing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of effectively determining a first communication style, emotion and personality type of a first communication and an appropriate reply communication style for a reply communication.